Your Heart Belongs To Me
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: What happens when Kendall's love of his life needs a heart transplant? BTW IT'S SAD IM SORRY BUT PLZ READ! KendallXOC, Rated M


"I'm scared Kendall."

"You'll be fine."

Kendall laced his fingers through his girls hand. Myranda smiled softly at him. Her long black veil of hair framed her face gorgeously as Kendall walked through the front door of the hospital. As soon as they were in they went to the front desk and checked in.

She was taken into the prep room. Myranda shook and shivered. She was scared for the heart surgery.

Kendall took her hand in his and squeezed gently. She smiled.

"I'm scared Kendall. They said it might be dangerous." Kendall nodded but then stood and kissed her on the head.

"You're lucky they found a heart donor." Myranda blushed and hugged Kendall close. They held hands as they waited for the preparation to start. Kendall observed her, wanting to remember her like this forever. (1) Her long black hair framed her beautiful thin face, and it fell to her waist. It was hick and glossy as she pulled his fingers through it. She was thin, but gorgeously thin, with curves that weren't to large or to small. She was pale but she glowed like an angel.

Kendall mainly loved her gorgeous blue-grey white eyes that looked like a gorgeous blue flame when she was happy or ice when she was mad. Kendall kissed her on the head once more and stood to let the doctors prep her. After changing into a hospital gown and giving her a some medicine, she had a few minutes to spend with Kendall before they took her to surgery.

She held Kendall's hand tightly, her eyes threatening to spill tears and filled with fear. Kendall leaned down and kissed her.

"P-Promise to be here when I'm out?"

Kendall kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips as her eyes began to close.

"I will always be with you." And she closed her eyes.

"Mr. Knight?"

Kendall looked up. It'd only been a few moments since the took Myranda away. A nurse was standing in front of him. She was smiling sympathetically but her eyes glistened with happiness.

"It's time for preparation."

Kendall nodded. He shook and let tears slip out of his eye before he stood. After being settled into a hospital bed and gown, a doctor came to him.

"It's...sweet what you're doing." he smiled but looked sad at Kendall. Kendall took a deep breath and gave a sad smile.

"I know. I'm only doing it because I love her." the doctor smiled and wiped a tear away. He nodded,to show he understood.

"Think of your best memory. It'll help."

Kendall nodded as he had a anesthesia mask placed over his face. He decided to think of the night he made love to Myranda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kendall kissed Myranda before he let her start unbuttoning his shirt. She traced her hands down his chest as he kissed her neck and dragged his fingers through her hair. She pulled off his shirt and he bit down on her neck, making her gasp in pain as he pushed her to his bed, pulling her clothes off slowly and kissing every square inch of her gorgeous pale body, biting down on places that made her moan and gasp in pain, licking and dragging his tongue down places that who knew would make her eyes roll back into her head. _

_He pressed two fingers into mouth._

_"Suck." he ordered. She whimpered, but put them into her mouth and sucked hard,licking his fingers. Kendall moaned and pulled them out, before tracing them down her body. _

_She whimpered and bit her lips as Kendall slowly pushed his fingers into her, pumping them in and out, making her whimper and moan. He sucked on her nipples,making them erect. But when he pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking, she whimpered. _

_He started to align himself up with her, but she stopped him._

_"I'm scared, Kendall." tears flooded her eyes._

_He kissed her cheek and her lips. "No need to be. I love you."_

_She whimpered and cried silently, tears spilling. Kendall had never claimed his love for her._

_"I-I love you too."_

_He smiled and tried to push in again but she stopped him again._

_"But will you love me the same tomorrow?"_

_Kendall pulled her body close, molding their bodies together._

_"I will always love you, like you are the queen of the world. You are the queen in MY world. You ARE my world. You're my sun, my moon, my water, my air. I would die for you."_

_Myranda was so entranced she cried and kissed Kendall as he pushed into her. _

_She cried out in pain but Kendall began to gently push in and out, until she begged him to go faster. Kendall bit down in her neck, sucking the blood to the surface. She whimpered and cried tears of joy as Kendall released inside of her._

_He pulled out and flopped next to her,pulling her glowing body to his, molding their bodies together._

_"I love you, Kendall."_

_"I love you too. I would die for you."_

_"Kendall?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I would die for you too."_

_Kendall kissed her and shushed her to sleep._

Kendall opened his eyes one last time to look over at his beautiful angel, and then...he was gone.

Myranda gently opened her eyes and smiled to see her mothers face over her, and also her doctors face. The doctor smiled said something to her mom and looked down.

"You're doing great. You've been in a pre-op coma for about a week, because we didn't want to stress your new heart. But besides that you're doing perfectly fine. Well run some tests and then you'll be able to leave in about a week." the doctor smiled and left.

Myranda slowly sat up and smiles looking around the room, curious to where Kendall was.

He's probably out getting food or something, she thought.

Her mom and his mom were in the room, but both looked oddly very sad.

"Hi mom." she whispered hoarsely. Her mom shook her head and smiled sadly.

"How are you?"

"Groggy. Tired. Hungry." Her mom smiled a little.

Myranda kept looking around, waiting for Kendall to walk in. She looked down and gently touched her stitches.

"Man it looks horrible."

Her mom held her hand and bit her lip. "It's beautiful. Its a sign showing how lucky you are to be alive."

Mytanda smiled at her mom and looked around,biting her lip.

"So...is Kendall out getting food or somethi-"

Kendall's mom burst out crying from her seat in the corner, tears dribbling down her face. Myranda's mom bit her lip as tears dribbled out of her eyes. Myranda was confused.

"Mom?"

Her mom looked at her and saw the confusing look on her face and suddenly she understood.

"He-He...He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Myranda cried.

Her mom shook her head.

"The doctors didn't tell you who's heart you were getting." her mom covered her mouth and walked away slowly.

Myranda suddenly got it. The disappearance of Kendall. The mysterious heart donor. What Kendall said before she succumbed to anesthesia.

Tears ran down her face when she remembered the news she was going to give to Kendall after her surgery, so she could look forward to something if she lived through the surgery.

She was pregnant with Kendall's baby.

"No," she sobbed. "They didn't tell me who's heart I was getting."

**A/N: (1) This is like my dream body, plus my eyes kinda look like the way i described hers. Well... it's how my friend described MY eyes so I used them as HER eyes.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! IM SORRY IT WAS SAD BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL DIE OF MY HEART BEING BROKEN BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
